


Omega

by ilovelocust



Series: Alpha Shiro/Alpha Keith [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arguing, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Keith has always had problems with omegas disrespecting his claim on his mate.





	1. Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember who asked for it, but someone was curious about Keith's feelings about Lance in relation to Shiro.
> 
> Lance is a straight omega (attracted exclusively to alphas), which Shiro is a prime example of.

Keith really wished Lance was an alpha, then he could just deck him without being the bad guy. He didn’t understand why the omega was constantly needling him, and the way he always stood so close to Shiro, with those big shiny hero worship eyes. It didn’t matter how much he scent marked the man, Lance never seemed to catch the hint that Keith didn’t appreciate him getting all up in his mate’s personal space.

It was like being back at the Garrison, where it seemed like every other omega viewed him as just keeping the spot warm. He’d wanted to punch them too, and when a female alpha asked Shiro to go somewhere private right in front of him he’d hit her. She’d at least had the decency to claim nothing happened when they were questioned afterward.

If he was fair, and he really didn’t want to be, Lance had never made a pass at Shiro. He’d flirted with everything that even vaguely resembled an alpha on up to the Princess, since they’d gotten into space, but he’d kept his pick up lines away from the Black Paladin. He just got too close, and made those damn eyes at him.

It really shouldn’t have surprised anyone when it came to a head.

The mission had been long and life threatening, when Keith got out of his lion all he wants to do is grab Shiro and go to sleep. What he gets, is walking into the hall to find Lance hugging on his mate. Shiro isn’t hugging him back, even as Lance is getting his omega scent all over the alpha. Keith snaps.

Lance nearly hits the floor as Keith tears him off Shiro and shoves him away.

“What is your problem!” Lance shouts.

“You, you are my problem!” Keith yells back, then he makes a gesture to emphasize the space around him, “This is what we call a personal bubble, Lance! Learn to freaking respect it.”

A big hand rests on his shoulder, “Keith it was just a hug,” Shiro says, trying to defuse the oncoming fight with the tone of his voice alone.

Keith’s having none of it. He whirls on Shiro, “Does he know that!” He shouts, pointing at Lance, “Cause he sure seems keen on ignoring the fact you’re taken!”

“Dude, I am not trying to steal your mate!” Lance yells, interjecting himself back into the argument.

Keith turns and stalks towards the omega. Lance takes a step back, eyes going wide, “Really? Could have fooled me.” Keith snarls, he follows as Lance tries to backtrack, pushing up close to get in his face, “Does this make you feel uncomfortable? Like I’m a little too intimately close? Maybe it’s because I am! And you shouldn’t be getting this close to other people’s mates!” He shoves, and this time Lance hits the ground.

“KEITH! Back off Lance.” Shiro shouts, and suddenly his Galra hand is wrapped around Keith’s bicep. “You. Go now,” Shiro says to Lance, pointing towards the door. The omega scrambles to the obey, pushing off the ground, and running for the door.

Keith waits until Lance is gone to yank his arm out of Shiro’s grasp, “Going to try to pretend I’m in the wrong,” It’d be typical of his life. He gets pushed and pushed, until he finally pushes back, then everyone acts like he’s the one with the problem.

“You’re overreacting,” Shiro says sternly, Garrison approved look of disappointment on his face.

“You’re underreacting!” Keith snaps back, “You’re always underreacting. Letting every Tom, Diane, and Harry hang all over you.” Was it any wonder that everyone had always thought he was just a place warmer, when Shiro let absolutely anyone that wanted to get close to him.

“I’m not going to cheat on you,” Shiro says.

“I don’t think you’re going to cheat on me!” Keith shouts again, it’s just so frustrating. Shiro is completely missing the point, “I just want some respect.” He emphasizes, “I want people to stop acting like I’m not here and that you’re available. I want you to stop encouraging it.” Stop acting like it wasn’t happening, “I want you to put up some boundaries, so people will stop hitting on you.”

“Keith,” Shiro’s voice has softened. The older alpha reaches out, tries to pull Keith in.

Keith bats his hands away, steps back out of reach, “Don’t try to hug me. This isn’t a hug and make it better type of situation.” He growls.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro has his sad puppy dog eyes on, and Keith has to look away. No. This is a real problem and he won’t let Shiro smooth it over with hugs and kisses.

“No, you’re not. You’re not going to do anything about so you’re not.” He says it to remind himself as much as Shiro. The universe will cease to exist before Shiro’s personal space stops being open to all who seek it. 

Shiro tries to say something, but Keith cuts him off, “Don’t. Just go to bed Shirogane.” Maybe the cold sheets will get him to think about what Keith said, “I’m going to train. I’ll see you again, when I don’t feel like ripping your damn head off.” Keith storms out.


	2. Talking It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro acknowledges the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By request of literally everybody, here is what happens next.

Shiro is awake and waiting for him, when Keith finally decides he’s beaten enough training bots that he won’t slug his mate in his stupid face and heads back to their room. He’s still not ready to hear whatever Shiro has to say, so he grabs a change of clothes and locks himself in their bathroom for a long relaxing shower before Shiro can try.

Shiro’s still there when he gets out. Sitting with his back against the wall on their bed. He’s not wearing his kicked puppy expression anymore. His eyes are serious as he looks up at Keith, “Can we talk?” Shiro asks.

“Are you going to give me another meaningless apology?” Keith says, not trying to keep the bitterness out of his tone.

“No,” Shiro shakes his head.

“Fine,” Keith says, throwing his towel into the laundry basket, “We can talk,” Shiro looks to the spot beside him then back at Keith. Keith manages not to growl at the look. Walking over calmly to sit a respectable distance away from Shiro, facing him with arms crossed.

Once he’s settled, Shiro starts speaking in a low voice, “I thought about what you said, and I spoke with Lance.” Keith feels his shoulders tense up. He doesn’t like the idea of Shiro running off to talk to Lance right after they had a fight about the omega, “He understands I’m not available, and have no plans to become available.” Shiro holds up his hand to stop Keith from interjecting, “I’ve asked him not to stand so close to me. I told him I have a responsibility to my mate, and it was my fault for not asking him to back off sooner.” Keith’s nose wrinkles. Lance shouldn’t have had to be told. No one had to tell Keith that acting all interested around other people’s mates was rude, “He’s sorry by the way. He didn’t mean to intrude on your claim, and he’s going to try to avoid doing so in the future.” That’s good. That’s very good. In fact, when Shiro very slowly reaches out and touches Keith’s cheek, he doesn’t bite him. Shiro let’s out a breath and Keith noses his palm. Shiro’s scent is calming. It would be so easy to leave things here. Accept the apologies and changes offered, but they aren’t finished.

“It’s not just Lance, you know,” Keith reluctantly pulls away from Shiro’s hand, “It’s others too, the same behavior, maybe not as bad, but it adds up, and you allow it.” He gives Shiro a pointed look, as the older alpha hand drops back down to rest on his legs.

Shiro’s head droops, “I know, and I’m sorry. I’m going to try to set up better boundaries. Make sure people know I’m not interested.” Shiro’s fingrs clenches and he looks up to meet Keith’s eyes, “Things are going to happen, though. We’re a small team, and I’m the leader. I’m going to have to get close to the other members and watch out for their emotional health. That includes being a shoulder to cry on.” Keith gets that. He really does. He doesn’t want Shiro to stop being caring open Shiro. He just wanted some respect.

“I don’t mind people touching you sometimes,” He tries to put his thoughts into words, hand drifting down to pick at a fraying piece of blanket, “I’m not trying to make you put up a bubble where no one can ever give you a hug or casual friend stuff. There’s just a line where it stops being friendly and starts being more, and I don’t want people to cross that around you.” Is that really so much to ask?

“I’ll make sure everyone understands it’s purely platonic, and I’m don’t want anyone but you.” Shiro says, “Will that be alright?”

“Yeah,” Keith nods, “Yeah, that’s all I really wanted.”

Shiro gives a tentative grin, leaning forwards and twisting around so he’s actually looking up at Keith, “So does that mean I can hug you now?”

Keith smiles down at him, “Yes it does.”

Shiro bursts into motion. Wrapping his arms around him to bodily lift Keith into his lap. While Keith shrieks, Shiro chuckles and rubs his neck against Keith’s. Nipping at the top of his ears for good measure, before flopping them both down on the pillow.

The only part of Shiro’s face he can reach from this hold is his chin, so Keith bites at that, “You’re lucky I love you,” He play growls at Shiro.

“Yes I am,” Shiro adjusts him so he can kiss his forehead, “Now go to sleep, we’ve got an early morning.”

“Jerk,” Keith grumbles, shifting around until he’s comfortable.

“Beautiful,” Shiro retorts, snuggling closer to him.

It’s warm and comfortable in Shiro’s arm, so Keith closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the drama lovers, but Shiro's a talker and people person. Once he realized how much this was bothering Keith, he did what he does best to solve it.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a more Keith issue centric drabble to balance out all the Shiro centric ones, so I went ahead and wrote it.
> 
> By the way, Lance really wasn't trying to take Shiro from Keith. Just no one he'd listen to ever took him aside and explained that the way he behaves really isn't okay.


End file.
